


Crime Fighter Spider-Man?

by lisa912



Series: Crime Fighter Spider-Man? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Writing, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Female Peter Parker, Girl Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I know, I'm Bad At Tagging, girl!Peter, how to tag, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa912/pseuds/lisa912
Summary: Tony had been interested and mildly keeping his eye on this new hero figure called “Spider-Man” for about a month. Of course, he didn’t think the two would be associated at first. Then again, his prediction was never nearly accurate for quite a while now, and upon realizing he needs back up to stop a certain stubborn idiot of a captain, he thinks Spider-Man is the best choice in bringing his teammates-turned-fugitives in without too much damage or bloodshed. When he sets out to reach this new vigilante, the crime fighter in question is not exactly what he expected him to be.(AKA Tony meeting Petra Parker for the first time during Civil War)





	1. The September Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I’m posting another one shot when I have an ongoing fiction to continue - believe me, I’m working on it for real this time. But I am having some difficulties in that one and wanted a refreshment and some warming up with something that I have been thinking of for a while now. I have this habit of swapping the gender of my favorite characters, and I wanted to write a fiction about girl Peter Parker for a change. This one-shot is just a short part of Civil War, where Tony meets the new kid Spider-Man for the first time, only it’s not Spider-”Man” but a Spider-”Woman” (or Spider-Girl, more like). This was based upon my idea for another long fiction of girl Peter -- it will be up after I work on some of the other ones first -- which does not really include this particular scene of the first encounter in Civil War. But I wanted to see it, so here it goes. Also, this is in a much brighter tone from my last depressing one I uploaded a few days ago, thus somewhat of a compensation for it as well: something to distract ourselves from the broken heart we got from the newest Avengers movie. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Spider-Man for the first time. Only, it is not Spider-"Man".

It had been about 5 to 6 months since this new guy appeared in the city, and about a month since Tony actually began to show interest in him - presumably, for he was dubbed as "Spider-Man" on the internet. He did not think that much of this one, but nonetheless fascinated, for he was something different from what he had seen from his teammates. Sure, the scale of this Spider-Man's action was nothing big - just staying on fighting petty crimes of everyday lives - but he seemingly had abilities that were clearly not those of an ordinary human level. Of course, he thought of the possibility of this new vigilante a fake, since so many made-up videos and posts about supposed 'superhumans' had increased significantly ever since Avengers were introduced to the public. Still, there was something different about this Spider guy, and most importantly, all the technical factors Tony tested proved that there was not so much editing in all the videos and photos of him.

So, Tony had been keeping an eye on Spider-Man from time to time.

Of course, it didn't mean that he was all and up for recruiting this new guy in. For one thing, he didn't really have the sole authority to recruit new members, since Rogers was more of a captain than he was. And another thing was that this new guy was rather sloppy. Tony knew he meant well, and he was using his abilities for good, but the way he does things showed that he was inexperienced and rather unorganized, not to mention that he had never really got involved in big events. Consequently, Tony did not think that he would be associating with this guy any time soon.

And he had to admit, his predictions or thoughts were quite far from accurate or correct for the past few years.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? And this was a very dire situation - one where his good friends and trusted colleagues had become a fugitive from the law. Tony was indeed frustrated that Steve was not seeing that the accords were for their own good, and he meant it truly when he told the Captain that he sometimes "want to punch him in those perfect teeth." Still, that did not mean that he wanted any unnecessary violence or bloodshed for his friends. He needed someone who would be capable enough to face the group of superhumans with unusual powers and abilities, yet not so violent and life-threatening at the same time. Someone who would be able to simply incapacitate them.

That was why he was now looking at the file of "Spider-Man" that he easily managed to gather and organize (with the help of Friday, of course). As he looked through what he had, however, he had to double check if it was correct.

Apparently, Spider-Man was not Spider-Man.

* * *

"Hey, Aunt May!"

Petra Parker greeted as she walked through the front door of the apartment and through the kitchen. She was holding what seemed to be a small electronic appliance on one hand and was her backpack over the other shoulder.

"Hey!" May replied. "How was school today?"

"Meh, okay, I guess," said Petra. By then she did not turn her head towards her aunt until she said, "Oh, did you happen to see? There's this really crazy car parked outside-"

When she finally did turn her eyes towards the couch where Aunt May was sitting on, she froze. It was a logical reaction for her, considering her strong admiration and respect for a certain billionaire named Tony Stark, who happened to be sitting in her living room.

"Miss Parker." Tony offered with a slight nod of his head.

"Uhhh… What the…." Petra stuttered as she stared dumbfoundedly at the man. "You're… You're Tony Stark. Is…. Is this real…?"

She was so concentrated on the man that she did not see the way May glanced back and forth between Tony Stark and her niece, occasionally sending her questioning looks.

"Well, I would say it's real since it would be really weird if it was just a dream we are sharing," Stark replied.

"Uh…. Right….." Petra drawled. "So… how... What are you doing here, exactly?"

"Well," Tony said, "you've been getting my emails, right?"

"Yeah," Petra answered without acknowledging it. A part of her consciousness was awake enough to question: Emails? What emails? But she was too distracted by the fact that  _Tony Stark_  was sitting on her living room couch, eating Aunt May's walnut date loaf.

"Right?" Tony asked again, winking. At the same time, May looked at her as well, sending some signs that Petra could not exactly make out other than her confusion.

"Regarding the…?" She asked.

"You didn't tell me about the grant," May said.

"About the grant," repeated Petra, rather dumbly.

"The September foundation," Tony said. "Remember when you applied?"

"Uh, yeah…?"

"I approve," said Tony. "Now we're in business."

Okay…. Something was definitely not right here. Petra tried very hard to get a grasp of what was happening.

"You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that?" May said, looking a bit hurt and confused. "Are you keeping secrets from me now?"

Petra, for a brief moment, wondered how she should handle the situation until she decided, rather unknowingly, to play along.

"I just…. I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… with…," she stuttered, "anyways, what did I apply for?"

"That's what I'm here to hash out," Tony answered.

"Oh, okay. Hash… hash out. Okay."

Tony then looked to her aunt as he said, "It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt."

Aunt May laughed in a seemingly nervous way. "Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?"

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional," Tony said, holding up a piece of the said food.

Petra decided to interrupt, anxious to know what was happening - and, of course, to stop the man from flirting with her aunt, too.

"Let me just stop you there."

Tony turned his attention back to her. "Yeah?"

"Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?" Petra asked carefully. This was actually the most important part for her.

"Yeah," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"It's pretty well funded. Look who you're talking to."

"Wow."

Then Tony turned to her aunt. "Can I have 5 minutes with her?"

"Uh," May answered, "sure."

And Petra found herself, still in awe and a bit of a daze, leading Tony freaking Stark to her room. Once they were both in her small bedroom, Tony subtly yet not so subtly closed the door behind them. He then approached the trash bin in one corner and spat out something.

"As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't so bad," he said quite casually. He then looked around the room. Petra knew that it was such a plain and rather dull room for a girl to have, considering how typical girls have posters of their favorite celebrities, stuffed dolls or cushions, and cosmetics scattered around. She watched Tony look around her messy room filled with different gadgets and technical things with an apparent fascination. "So you're a tech girl, are you? I have to say, I'm quite surprised."

"Yeah, well," Petra answered, quite defensively, "I'm not… like the other girls. I like disassembling machines rather than playing with a dollhouse. It's just… it's just who I am."

Tony turned to look at her. "God, that did sound sexist, didn't it? I'm not trying to judge you or offend you or anything."

He then resumed looking around. His eyes stopped at her desk. "Oh, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?"

"Uh," Petra said sheepishly, "the garbage, actually."

Tony raised his eyebrows at her. "You're a dumpster diver, then?"

"Yeah, I was…," Petra began. "Uh, look, um… I definitely did not apply for any grant and-"

"Ah-uh! Me first," Tony cut through. He pulled out what seemed to be his phone. "Quick question of rhetorical variety…."

The phone made a holographic projection of a video of Petra being Spider-Man. Usually, she would have been thrilled over some high-tech like it, but the fact that he had brought up her secret activity was weighing more on her to be distracted.

Tony eyed the way Petra was obviously trying to hide her panic. "That's you, right?"

"Um, no," Petra stuttered. Well, that was lame. "What- what do you mean?"

"Yeah?" Tony briefly threw a short glance at her as he opened up another video of her stopping a car from colliding with a bus. "Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch, 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That- that's not easy. You got mad skills."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." Petra blurted defensively (and rather pathetically, in her opinion) as she tried her best to pass Tony very casually - which she was sure was a complete failure. "You- you found that all on YouTube, right? Because you know those are all fake. Editing and graphics and stuff, you know?"

"Mm-Hmm." Tony mused. He was clearly not buying it.

"It's like that video. What was it again?" Petra tried hard to think of an example, but she was too panicking to come up with one.

"Yeah, yeah…. Oh, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?" Tony said. Petra was trying hard to hide her such obvious panic that she had completely turned her back to him.

"Exactly like that," she said, without turning to look at him.

Then there was a sound of two solid objects softly clashing - "Oh, what have we here?" - followed by something, a fabric of some sort, falling. Petra's heart leaped and she immediately turned around to leap towards her suit (now hanging from the ceiling) to get it out of his view and into her closet space.

"That- that was… uh…." Petra said as she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, acting as if nothing happened. "That was just…."

"So, you're the Spider… ling," Tony said, facing her. "Crime-fighting Spider. Spider-kid?"

"I'm S- Spider-Man," Petra admitted, in a rather grumbling manner.

"Well, you're not a man, for one thing." Tony retorted.

"Yeah, well, I didn't get to choose the name they gave me on the media," Petra huffed. "Kinda sexist, the way they just automatically assume that a hero is always a male."

"Well, I was one of them," said Tony.

"I guess it's my yet-to-mature body and the baggy suit that made everyone think I'm a guy," shrugged Petra. "Then again, I just decided to go with it, since it hides my identity even more."

She then straightened herself and walked towards her desk, shaking her head.

"I can't believe this," she muttered. "I was having a really good day, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, found a good DVD player just sitting there, and…. Algebra test. Nailed it!"

Tony watched her movements for a brief second before asking, "who else knows?"

She shook her head. "No one."

"Not even your…," Tony began but hesitated for some reason, "your aunt?"

Petra snapped her head towards Tony at the mention of her aunt.

"No. Nuh-uh. There's no way she's finding out," she shook her head. "If she knew, she would freak the heck out. And if she freaks out, I freak out, and that means no more personal activities, ever."

Tony was now sitting on a chair - or a box, or whatever - looking at a small cartridge in his hand containing white fluid.

"You know what I think is really cool?" He asked. "This webbing."

He threw it lightly towards her, who caught it without even looking at it.

"Tensile strength is off the charts," he continued. "Who manufactured it?"

"I did."

"Climbing the walls? How are you doing that? Cohesive gloves?"

Tony was now looking at the home-made suit that she had pieced together from her old clothing.

"It's not the gloves. It's a long-"

"Lordy!" Tony exclaimed, looking at the lenses on the suit. "Can you even see in these?"

He placed the lenses over his own eyes, making incomprehensible mocking sounds. Petra was both embarrassed and irritated that she walked over to him and snatched the suit to throw it into one of her clothes boxes.

"Yes! I can- I can see in those!" She ranted. "I just…. It's just that…. When whatever happened happened, my senses were…. They were like, dialed up to 11 or something. There's just way too much input, and I couldn't- They kinda help me focus."

Tony was now back to his serious self as he looked at her.

"You're in dire need of an upgrade," he said. "Systemic, top to bottom. A hundred point restoration. That's why I'm here."

Petra walked over to her bed and sat on it, facing Tony.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. Petra raised her brows in question, and he continued. "I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you out of that bed in the morning?"

Petra bit her lips.

"Well…," she began."Because…. Because I've been… me my whole life, and then suddenly I have had this power for like, 6 months now."

Tony hummed and waited for the girl to continue.

"I read books, I build computers…. And- well, yeah I have things I want to do. I've wanted to do some activities, you know? Like cheerleading, or- or be a gymnast, play basketball or volleyball. But I shouldn't, 'cause I couldn't do those before."

"Right, because you're different."

"Exactly. But then I really can't tell anybody about this, so… I'm not."

There was a brief moment of silence as Petra stopped to think of how to put her thoughts into words. Tony waited patiently. Petra fidgeted her fingers before licking her lips and continuing. Tony noticed a hint of tears in her eyes but decided to pretend he did not.

"When you can do... the things that I can, but you don't…. And if the bad things happen… it's because of you."

Tony was affected by her words. The girl was young, true, but was very deep and insightful. It was just a few words that she had said, and Tony could instantly see that there were so much more to her and her mindset. He didn't say anything immediately but took some time to choose the right words before opening his mouth again.

"So, you wanna look out for the little guy. Do your part? Help people, make the world a better place and all that, right?"

Petra nodded. "Yeah. Just… just looking out for the people, the little guys. That- that's what it is."

And that was it for Tony. Just one little speech and he could see the unlimited potential the kid possessed within her. He already knew she was smart, from her level of intellect and school grades and all the records backing it up, as well as having physical abilities. But what really consisted this girl was neither one of he two.

He got up and approached the teen to give Petra a pat on the shoulder. The teen looked up.

"Mind if I sit here?" Tony asked, gesturing to space on the bed next to her. She shook her head and moved her legs so that Tony could seat himself.

"Do you have a passport?" He asked. Petra looked at him, frowning with evident confusion.

"Um, no," she answered, "I don't even have a driver's license."

"Have you ever been to Germany?"

Petra eyed him with a deeper frown. "No…?"

"Oh, you'll love it there," Tony said in a very light tone

"Are you-" Petra stuttered. "I can't just go to Germany!"

"Why not?"

"I- I've got homework," she blurted out hesitantly.

"You did not just say that," Tony muttered. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"I'm serious, Mr. Stark!" exclaimed Petra, looking at Tony as he stood up. "I have school and homework and decathlon-"

Tony walked towards the door and placed his hand on the handle.

"I'm gonna tell your aunt that you're audienting-"

Psshht!

As Petra stood up, something - a white substance to be precise - shot out and glued Tony's hand to the door, preventing him from reaching the handle. And frankly, Tony was quite impressed by the quick reflex and accuracy of aim, as well as the speed the girl had.

"Don't," she said, "don't tell Aunt May. Please."

"Alright, Spidey," Tony said. "So you're coming to Germany, right? I could use your help."

Although it was very quick and momentary, he caught how Petra's eyes shone with excitement and smiled inwardly.

"Uhm…. Okay," she said. "As long as you don't tell her the truth."

Tony quirked his brow teasingly at the teenager. "Are you telling me to lie, kid? What a naughty girl."

"If she knew, she would never let me go with you," she retorted. "And totally whip your butt."

"Fair enough," Tony shrugged. "So I guess now we're really in business."

Petra looked quite proud as if she was dignified with somewhat of a partner-like relationship with Tony. He let the girl have her moment, rather amused, before he pointed to the webbing with his free hand.

"Get me out of this."


	2. Stark Internship Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra heads to Berlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was supposed to be only a one-shot, but some people requested (kinda…?) to continue. I am also interested in this idea and was debating on if I should actually write more of Petra’s story, so I decided to continue this, at least through to the end of Civil War. It’s going to be a three-part story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

 When she agreed that she would go to Germany with Tony Stark, Petra did not expect it to be right then and there. So she was baffled when Tony told her to pack up and went out the door to tell Aunt May that Petra needed to leave in an hour. Knowing how protective her aunt is, Petra was quite surprised to find herself sitting in -- probably one of many -- Tony’s car an hour later. It took some effort for her and Tony to convince May. He told her that Petra was now going to be his intern and that she needed to attend the internship retreat for that matter. Aunt May, although she did not say it out loud, was clearly not fond of the idea of Tony Stark taking her only niece -- it probably had to do with the playboy nature Tony was famous for. Tony had to assure her over and over that Petra would be in no harm, either from him or anyone else.

 The combination of Tony’s genuine, heartfelt assurance -- something that gave off very reassuring feelings -- and Petra’s eager eyes, Aunt May reluctantly allowed her, under one condition that Petra was to call her whenever she was able to.

 Once they got the permission, Tony had Petra pack her things immediately and personally escorted her downstairs to his car -- the ‘really crazy car parked outside’ -- and had Petra get in. He sat next to her, and the car drove out of the parking lot.

 They headed to the Stark Tower in the middle of the city. Once they were in the basement of the building, Tony told the driver to take her to the airfield.

 “This is Happy, and he’s going to be your guardian while in Germany,” explained Tony.

 “Hi, Happy,” Petra offered. “I’m Petra.”

 Happy looked at Tony as if he could not believe the situation.

 “This kid?”

 “Yeah. Take her to Berlin and meet me there,” Tony said. He then turned to Petra. “I have to take care of something first, so you go on with Happy and I’ll see you in Berlin.”

 “Okay,” Petra said.

 “Alright.”

 With it, Tony got off the car and headed into the building. Happy huffed in what seemed to be an annoyed manner and turned the car to get back outside.

 It was boring to sit still in the car, and Petra had to admit that she was very excited to fly to Berlin to help none other than Tony Stark -- her lifelong hero, the one who had saved her years ago at the Stark Expo. So she decided to record the precious moment. She pulled out her phone and tapped on the red dot on the screen.

 “Okay, so…. This is Queens, New York, and I’m currently on my way to--”

 “Who are you talking to?”

 Petra turned her head towards Happy. She was holding a camera, which was now taking in the man who was throwing a disapproving look at her through the room mirror.

 “No one…?” She answered. “Just making a little video.”

 “You know you can’t show it to anyone,” said Happy.

 “Sure,” Petra replied. “I know.”

 “Then why are you narrating it?”

 “Just for fun.”

 Happy just huffed and put on his sunglasses. Petra decided to strike up a conversation with the guy.

 “So…. Happy? That’s not your real name, right?” She asked. “Why do they call you Happy?”

 She did not get an answer as the window to the driver’s seat rolled up and was left alone in silence.

 It didn’t really offend Petra in any way. In fact, she was kind of used to getting rejected. And most importantly, she was too excited to care. She was about to ride an airplane for the first time in her life. And on a private jet, for that matter.

 Once they reached the Stark Industries private airfield, Happy and Petra got on Tony Stark’s private jet. Happy seemed rather grumpy and irritated as he mounted all the luggage on the plane, while Petra energetically and enthusiastically looked around the inside of the plane, recording everything she saw with her phone.

 “No pilot?” She exclaimed when she saw the empty seats in the front. “Oh my god, this is so cool.”

 When she returned to the passenger seats, Happy was sitting on one side. Petra just absent-mindedly sat down in front of him, facing the man.

 “Is that where you’re gonna sit?” He asked, in a rather curt tone.

 “Am I not allowed to sit here?” Petra asked cautiously.

 “Is it your first time on a private plane?”

 “More like first time on _a_ plane.”

 Happy groaned as he leaned his head backward. He didn’t say anything else as he got up and walked over to another seat.

 The 9-hour flight to Berlin, Germany was spent doing homework, reading, taking photos, watching Happy snoring, and recording more videos. It was just something that Petra could not help. She just didn’t want to miss anything from the greatest adventure of her life -- especially since it was the very first time she was abroad. Even though she did not have enough time to have a good look around the city, due to the urgency of the situation, she was no less thrilled.

 By the time they reached the hotel they were staying in, Happy had to practically drag Petra in order to have her keep up, for she was so easily distracted by everything on the street. But then when she saw the hotel building, she was instantly awed by the grandeur and luxuriousness of it -- after all, it was a 5-star hotel. Happy hurriedly and brusquely guided her to their rooms. He handed her the card key after opening the door and getting inside with her luggage.

 It was a luxury suite.

 “Oh my gosh, I get a suite?” Petra breathed out.

 “Hurry up, we don’t have time,” said Happy. He had placed her baggage inside the room and stepped outside. “Suit up.”

 Petra went into the room. Everything looked so expensive and shiny that it almost felt surreal for her. She slowly placed her backpack on the couch on the bed while her eyes drifted from one object to another. She just kept looking around the room until a knock brought her back to reality.

 “We’re leaving in 10! Get ready!” Happy’s voice came from behind the door.

 Petra took her suit out of her backpack and changed into it. Before putting the mask on, she untied the ponytail she had. She brushed her hair, neatly gathered all strands of hair, and tied it into a tight bun. She checked herself in the mirror, staring right into her own eyes.

 “You got this, Pettie,” She muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and was about to put on the mask when Happy walked in. He gaped at her.

 “What the hell are you wearing?” He asked.

 “Uhm… my suit…?”

 “Where’s the case?”

 “Case? What case?”

 Happy sighed irritatedly and opened a door that Petra had simply assumed to be a closet. She was amazed when it led to another room with a desk and couches. On a coffee table in front of the couch was a metal suitcase. She approached it and found a note.

 “A minor upgrade,” she read. She placed the memo aside and opened up the suitcase. The moment she unbuckled it, the case automatically opened itself up.

 A neatly folded red-and-blue suit was presented before her eyes.

 “What the--” Petra exclaimed as she gaped at it. “Oh. My. God.”

 “Put it on,” said Happy indifferently.

 “Is-- is this for me?” Petra turned to Happy and drawled in shock. She could not get over that it looked so cutting edge.

 “We don’t have time. Let’s go!” Happy urged before turning around and left the room.

 Petra looked back at the suit once again. She tried very hard not to squeal in excitement.

 “Dang,” She squealed to herself. “This is insane!”

 

* * *

 “Alright, I’ve run out of patience,” Tony’s voice said from afar. “Underoos!”

 “And that’s my signal,” Petra spoke into her phone, setting it aside. “Showtime.”

 She swiftly shot a webbing at a tall lamppost from her wrist and soared into the air, using the momentum to shoot forward. She flipped mid-air as she flew over Captain America and his team, shooting webs from one wrist at the very famous shield and pulled it towards her while webbing both his hands together with the other. She then held the metal shield -- and she could not express how cool it was to hold Captain _freaking_ America’s iconic shield -- and landed quite heroically on a large container, although a bit shakily. She slowly looked up to find everyone’s eyes on her.

 “Nice job, kid,” said Tony. Although it sounded like a compliment, he sounded gravely serious.

 “No problem, Mr. Stark!” Petra chimed in, saluting with two fingers. “And thanks for the suit! It’s really cool. I’m not really used to it yet, but still.”

 The new suit was beyond awesome. The lenses on the mask adjusted according to the movement of her eyes, automatically shifting the level of focus. There was a hole in the back of the mask for her hair, and a hood to put on outside the mask so that she can cover up the hair as well. The whole suit fit right on her body like her second skin, allowing more natural and easier movements. It was even very convenient to put on, for with one touch it comes loose and baggy. It was true that she could not hide her gender anymore, with the suit revealing her body shape and all, but she never did intend to hide it in the first place, so it was not a problem at all.

 “Right, we don’t really need you to start a conversation,” Tony said sternly.

 “Oh, okay.”

 “You did a good job,” Tony said.

 “You’ve been busy,” Captain America said to Tony.

 “And you’ve been a complete idiot,” Tony replied. He seemed to be trying his best to suppress frustration and anger. “Dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn’t even wanna leave, a safe place! I’m trying to keep-- I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart.”

 Wow. Petra was really absorbed in the scene in front of her. She had known about the incident in Lagos and Sokovia Accords. She also has found out through social media about how Captain America seemed to be having a problem with the government -- there were pictures of him being arrested in the middle of a highway, along with some other people like Falcon and a new guy in a black cat-like suit (who happened to be at the site currently). Still, to see Iron Man and Captain America, two of her favorite team of superheroes, having an argument right in front of her eyes was something.

 “You did that when you signed,” Captain America answered calmly.

 “Alright, you’re gonna turn Barnes over and come with us, now! Because it’s us, or a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction about being impolite.”

 There was a moment of silence as Captain America looked away from Tony. Tony also waited quietly for the captain’s response. It was probably not what he expected, however, when Captain America suddenly raised his hands high. Then an arrow flew out of nowhere, ripping through the webbings on his hands. Tony immediately covered his head again.

 “Alright, Lang,” Petra heard Captain America mutter.

 Petra’s so-called Spidey sense picked up something on the shield she was holding.

 “What the--”

 Before she got the chance to finish, that something turned larger and kicked her in her chin. She fell backward with a squeak, losing both her balance and her grip on the shield. It was taken from her hand in an instant.

 “Wha-- What the hell was that?” Colonel Rhodes asked in a baffled voice.

 “I believe this is yours, Captain America,” she heard a voice say.

 From then on, everyone broke into action. Iron Man set off to get Maximoff while the guy in black ran off saying, “Barnes is mine!”

 Captain America started off by hitting War Machine with his shield. Petra, not sure how to intervene, hesitated but eventually decided to ask directly.

 “Mr. Stark?” she said into her comm. “What should I do…?”

 “What we discussed! Keep your distance and web them up,” he answered.

 “Got it!” She immediately set off running towards the airport building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please, feel free to leave your comments and reviews.
> 
> I especially need your opinion on this, for if there are people wanting more, I might continue Petra Parker story all the way through Homecoming as well. Please, if you guys want more, tell me in the comments.
> 
> Also, if you like the female Peter Parker story, I am actually also working on a female Peter Parker story, which is based loosely on MCU/Tom Holland Peter Parker and has girl Peter as Tony’s biological daughter. If you’re interested, keep a lookout for it as well!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, and hope you all have a great day!
> 
> Best, Lisa :)


	3. Heroes vs. Heroes and Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous airport fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third and the last part of Petra’s Civil War experience. I hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> Sorry for delayed update. I had my finals and bunch of essays that were tormenting me… I’m so glad that my semester is finally over. :D

_  “Okay, so here’s what’s gonna happen.” _

 Petra shot her webs at the nearest tall structure and pulled herself upwards. She jumped off the ground and flew up, shooting another web at anything that was near her before she fell. She was approaching the airport building covered with glasses. She could make out two people inside it, running. One of them was the Falcon, while the other was none other than Bucky Barnes -- Captain America’s best friend and the Winter Soldier.

_  “You’re going to face the most powerful, and possibly dangerous, people in the world.” _

 “Geez,” Petra muttered to herself, “Mr. Stark wasn’t kidding.”

 Petra stuck to the outside of the glass building with a soft but not too discreet ‘thump’. The two men inside turned their heads to her but didn’t stop running. Petra crawled along the clear glass, following them.

_  “I want you to keep your distance.”  _

 “What the hell was that?” Petra heard the terrorist ask.

 “Everyone’s got a gimmick now,” Falcon grunted.

 Petra followed them a few feet more before she shot a webbing to a nearby metal structure, swinging herself to use the momentum and break in through the glass. 

_  “Use your powers or webs or whatever to keep them incapacitated, immobile -- that’s all.” _

 She used her calculations and her Spidey-sense to fly through and land a nice kick on Falcon. He was thrown to the side by the force, falling on the ground with a grunt. The Winter Soldier stopped and threw his left arm -- that was shiny, for some reason -- to land a punch on her. Of course, Petra was able to easily catch it. That was when she realized.

 “Wait, what!” She exclaimed. “A metal arm? Seriously?”

 She eyed the man in front of her who was looking at her with wide eyes in awe. Probably that was why she wasn’t able to evade Falcon, who snatched her from the ground. She, of course, struggled.

 “You have the right to remain silent!”

 Petra got out of his hold pretty quickly. She swung around the inside of the airport, rapidly shooting webs around. She was still quite unsure how she should deal with these two men. She dodged the small missiles Falcon kept shooting at her. She had just landed on one of the metal structure near the ceiling when her Spider-sense rang out.

 “Gosh!” She exclaimed as she dodged her head. A big sign flew over her head, which she successfully caught. She turned around toward the Winter Soldier, who was hiding behind one of the pillars.

 “Hey!” She called out, throwing the sign at the man. “I think this belongs to you!”

 Then she was suddenly kicked in the back, losing balance and being pushed down to the ground. Yet, her reflexes were fast enough for her to web herself out of Falcon’s way. She flipped mid-air and shot a quick webbing at the wing pack on his back. As expected, it stopped working, sending the man plummeting to the floor. Petra then managed to web his both hands on the fence immobilizing him. She stuck on a nearby pillar coming face-to-face with him.

_ “Focus on that, got it? Don’t get in too deep.” _

 “Are those wings carbon fiber?” She asked.

 “Is this stuff coming out of you?” He asked back. Judging by his tone and facial expression, he seemed more or less disgusted or something. Still, Petra was quite distracted over the coolness of metal wings to really care.

 “That would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio,” she continued, more to herself than anybody. “That is truly totally awesome.”

 “I don’t know if you’ve been in a fight before, but there’s usually not this much talking,” Falcon replied, rather irritatedly.

_ “Got it. So who am I going up against?” _

 “Oops,” Petra slyly answered. “Okay, sorry, my bad.”

 Seeing the Winter Soldier heading towards the two, Petra swung toward Falcon. Her timing worked very well as she succeeded to kick both men together through the glass fence and down to the floor below. She webbed Falcon’s both hands together and the Winter Soldier’s metal hand -- it was still cool to look at -- to the floor. She landed on top of one of the cylinder-shaped information board and looked down at them.

 “You know,” she said. “I would really love to keep this up, but I only have one job here today. This was the mission Mr. Stark gave me, and I really want to impress him, so… I’m really sorry.”

 Petra was about to web them up completely for good when something was stuck on her web shooter.

_ “Captain America.” _

 “Wait, what--”

 And at the next moment, she was being dragged through the air, through the nearest window and away from the building. She knew it looked very bad for her image, but she could not help squealing. She panicked for a bit until she managed to clear her mind enough to figure out what was happening.

 Alright, alright, she told herself, calm down and focus! She looked up at her wrist and at the drone that was hauling her. She raised the other arm and began to work on freeing herself.

_ “You heard about the explosion in Vienna? Who did it and all that?” _

 Boom!

 Petra whipped her head at the sudden sound of an explosion. It seemed like a truck had blown up. A big fire was burning underneath what seemed like debris of a turned-over truck, with smoke rising from it.

 “Dang!” She muttered before turning her attention back to the drone. She squirmed her fingers through her web shooter and managed to unhook herself from the small machine. She yelped as she was suddenly pulled downward by the gravity. She quickly shot a web at a nearby tall lamppost and pulled herself toward it, sticking to it. She looked around the large airport and spotted Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Captain America running. There was someone she saw for the first time -- the same one who had kicked her in the chin -- and the Winter Soldier and Falcon were not far away from them, running in their team’s direction.

_ “Cap is trying to cover for his friend.” _

 “Well, no time to waste!” Petra said, as she jumped off from her position and headed towards the now running-somewhere team.

 Then there was a bright yellow laser that blocked their path. Petra looked up at the source of it, finding Vision floating mid-air. Petra froze in awe. She indeed had seen a couple (and by ‘couple’, it meant all the videos she could find online) of clips of the new hero, but it was quite not like seeing him for herself. That man (or a thing? But he looked like a man and calling an Avenger ‘a thing’ seemed too disrespectful and rude.) was just not obeying the laws of physics -- or any natural laws, it seemed.

 “Captain Rogers!” Vision’s voice echoed through the open air as if it sounded from a high-volume speaker. Team Cap (Petra decided to call them that) had stopped in their tracks and looked up at him. “I know you believe what you’re doing is right.”

 By then, Iron Man had landed not so far from them, facing Captain America. Black Widow also walked up next to him.

_ “But he’s not seeing things straightly. Now the team is affected and falling apart.” _

 “But for the collective good,” Vision continued, still hovering. “You must surrender now.”

 Petra could see War Machine and the Cat-suit guy, who was hanging on Colonel Rhodes, joining them.  She also hurried toward them, swinging on the nearest lamppost. She landed between War Machine and Black Widow. Vision was slowly descending next to her.

 They now stood in a row, facing Team Cap. Both sides stood, just glaring each other for a brief moment. Then Captain America began to march forward. His team followed him.

 “This is gonna end well,” Petra heard Black Widow mutter. As Team Cap walked on, Petra’s side began to walk toward them as well. Petra too walked along with the others. She tried to look confident as the other heroes, but that effort did not help with the uneasiness and uncertainty. Still, she kept up her own bravado. But then both sides gained speed until Captain America began to run toward them.

 “Uh…,” Petra hesitantly said, looking at the others. “They’re not stopping…?”

_ “He can’t go on like this.” _

 “Neither are we,” was Tony’s response.

 As if it was a signal, everyone on their side also began to run. Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision all soared while those who did not have the flying ability sprinted forward. Petra had to admit that was still a bit unsure and scared.

 It seemed like it was really a war among them after all.

 A civil war among the heroes.

 So she ran along, speeding up and shooting forward to get ahead of others.

 Captain’s side also ran toward them. Falcon and Scarlet Witch had also soared upward. Then--

 Clang!

 The moment Iron Man’s suit gauntlet collided with Captain’s shield, it was like a gong ringing on a battlefield.  Everyone clashed. Petra continuously shot webbings at whoever that she could see. Scarlet Witch’s red energy blast (of some sort) came flying towards her, which she evaded with several flips and turns. Then she jumped up to swing off in the air. Several cars were thrown at her, and Petra was busy just avoiding damages, jumping on and off the flying cars.

 What began as just a big jumble soon broke into a collection of pairs. Everyone seemed to have found their own opponent -- probably knowing everyone’s strengths and weaknesses. It didn’t take long for Petra to find herself targetless. It was like being a new kid in school -- it might not be the best analogy, but that's the kind of thought that came to her mind -- in which everyone knows each other and easily gets to pair up. So although it was definitely not her intention to do so, Petra just stayed back, helping out others with her webs rather than engaging in a personal combat.

 And that was remedied quite quickly. Just as the responsible leader that he was, Captain America reached out to Petra by cutting her webs mid-swing. With a yelp, she plummeted to the ground before she managed to balance herself and landed on a lift. She slid on the surface until coming to a stop, as Captain America retrieved his shield and locked it on his forearm. Despite the situation, she couldn’t help but notice all the geeky facts about it.

_ “If you ever happen to face Cap, he’s probably gonna try to talk you out of it, saying that you don’t understand the situation or whatever.” _

 “That thing is not obeying the laws of physics at all,” Petra said. “I mean, I’ve seen you using it through clips several times--”

 “Look, kid,” Captain America interrupted. “There’s a lot going on here that you don’t understand.”

_ “He’s right. You don’t understand. But that doesn’t mean he is right about what he’s doing. So you have to stop him.” _

 “Well,” Petra muttered to herself before saying, “Mr. Stark said you’d say that.”

 Upon finishing her words, Petra shot a webbing at Captain’s shield with one hand while getting his opposite side leg with the other. As she pulled him towards her, Captain America easily lost balance and fell backward. 

_ “Oh, and get his legs first. That would help.” _

 Then she took no moment before shooting webs once again at the man, but this time she pulled herself towards him. As her feet collided with Captain’s body, he was thrown back and upward to hit a nearby truck hard, falling to the ground. Petra, on the other hand, easily rolled over and composed herself. Even though for a short moment, she could not get over the fact that she had just kicked freaking Captain America to the ground.

  “He also said to go for your legs!”

 Captain immediately got up and tried to get to his shield, which was a few feet away from him. Petra quickly webbed both his hands and held on, trying to prevent him from getting his hands on his metal shield. Yet, she did not expect him to use that reversely -- Captain pulled Petra toward him, rolling the webs on his body. Petra was helplessly thrown to the other side by the force with a squeal.

_ “But why? Why are you doing this?” _

 Petra got up as quickly as possible and shot at Captain once again. He blocked it with his shield, grabbed on it to pull her. Petra flew toward him and was met with his shield straight in the face, falling on her back.

 “Gosh!”

 She quickly scurried and used her webbing to soar upward and land on top of the connection passage for airplanes. Captain looked up at her.

 “Did Stark tell you anything else?” Captain asked. 

_ “Because he is not is not seeing it right. He’s clearly crossing into the wrong boundaries and he’s not seeing it. He’s becoming a danger to himself and the team.” _

 “That you’re wrong, but you think you’re right,” Petra answered. “Makes you dangerous.”

 She jumped up and flipped, swinging underneath the passageway toward Captain. He quite easily avoided another quick shot of webs, flipped and kicked her right in the stomach. Petra’s body hit the supporting post and fell on the ground.

 “Guess he got a point,” Captain muttered.

 There were several clanging sounds of metal hitting metal, and Petra barely managed to stand up before the heavy structure of a bridge crushed her body. She reflectively raised her arms and supported the weight.

 Captain placed his shield on his arm once again.

 “You got hard, kid,” he said. “Where are you from?”

 “Q-- Queens,” Petra gritted out. Her knees were starting to give out under the weight. She thought she was seeing Captain America smiling -- but then she was going all Atlas with that connection bridge thing so she might have been seeing things.

 “Brooklyn,” he said. Then he ran off.

 “Yeah, like that’s gonna help me with this!” was what Petra wanted to throw at the man. But she had a crushing metal structure on above her to do so.

 

* * *

It was an instant -- there was nothing there, then a second later the shrinking man appeared.

 Only, he was huge this time.

 Very huge.

 “What the eff-- What is that!”

 Petra had just managed to get out of Captain’s discipline and come to the main battlefield -- and of course took a moment to take some photos of the heroes (okay, she knew she wasn’t supposed to, considering the severity of the situation, but she couldn’t help it). What she first saw was a giant man -- a man in the size that was bigger than an airplane -- holding War Machine.

 “Okay, tiny dude is big now. He’s big now!” Colonel Rhodes’ rather panicked voice said through the comm.

 The giant man’s huge arm swerved as if to throw War Machine away. 

 “Give me back my Rhodey!” Said Tony, who was kicked away in response. Meanwhile, even though the movement was slowed down, due to his size, the giant man had indeed thrown War Machine through the air. Petra saw the grey suit of armor flying toward near her direction and broke into a run.

 “I got him!”

 She ran up a nearby slanted conveyor belt and caught the man with her webbing just as he was passing above her head. The force was immense and she was immediately taken along. With a quick scan of surroundings, she caught herself by a nearby truck, holding on to the still flying armor so that it didn’t fly into the airplane it was about to crash into. At the last moment, Colonel Rhodes managed to gain control of his movement and flew back.

 “Whew! That was close,” muttered Petra as she saw War Machine regaining balance in the air.

 “Thanks,” Rhodes’ voice came through her comm.

 “No problem, Mr. Colonel, sir,” Petra said. “Hey, um, can you give me a ride to that King Kong over there?”

 Even before there was an answer, Petra shot a webbing onto the suit.

 “If you were going to do it anyway, why did you ask?” Colonel Rhodes said.

 “Just being polite,” answered Petra.

 “I see why Tony picked you up,” Rhodes muttered, and Petra was not so sure if she was meant to hear it.“Alright, hold on.”

 Petra hung behind the War Machine as he flew back to the main battle. As the suit slowed down, Petra swung forward, shooting a webbing at the giant’s arm. She got off the previous webbing and swung around the man’s arm twice. The shortened length of the web provided her with just right distance to kick the huge head with her legs, full force. It took the man off-balance. Around her was Colonel Rhodes circling around shooting different weapons, which did not seem to be working that much. Petra constantly swung around and climbed up the enormous body until she was thrown off with a wave of his hand. 

 Okay. Time for a new plan.

 Petra got to the top of a plane right next to them, avoiding the constant attempts of the giant man to catch him. Thankfully, the new size made his movements much slower and they were thus easier for her to evade.  

 “Hey, guys!” She called, running away from the giant hand behind her sweeping the top of the plane. “Has anyone seen that really old movie? Empire Strikes Back?”

 “Jesus, Tony, how old is she?” Colonel Rhode’s voice exclaimed. Tony groaned. If he told him her actual age, he would without a doubt never be hearing the end of it. He really couldn’t afford unnecessary distraction while having a giant man to fight off.

 “I don’t know, I didn’t carbon date her. She’s on the young side,” He shot back.

 “You know that part? When they’re on the snow planet? With the walking thing-y?” The girl’s voice rang at their ears. Tony could see Petra binding the giant legs together with her webs. The giant guy was on the verge of losing his balance. Something sparked in Tony’s head.

 “Maybe the kid’s on to something,” he said into his comm.

 “I know, Tony. Go high!” Rhodey replied.

 The two of them flew side by side, approaching the head of the humongous figure. Soaring from beneath his head, the two suits punched the chin of the man hard. 

 “WHOOOOO!” Petra shouted as she kept spinning around the big man. “Yeah! We did it! That was awesome!”

 She was so distracted with the victorious feeling that she didn’t see a giant hand get in her way -- after all, it was her idea to get the giant man, and it worked beautifully. Still, the impact was pretty hard, and she flew away with a sharp yelp. Her body hit the stack of boxes and fell on the ground, rolling several feet. When she finally came to a stop, she let out a groan.

 Everything hurt. It didn’t seem like she was severely injured, but it still hurt. It was very likely that her body was now covered in bruises. She decided to lay there for a few minutes until the soreness subsided a bit. That was when all the nerves and tensions melted into exhaustion, and her eyes started to droop.

 There was a whooshing sound behind her, followed by multiple clinkings of metal against the asphalt. Soon there was someone touching her body.

 “Kid, you alright?”

 Although she heard the noise and knew that somebody approached her, she started very hard. She squealed as she tried to get away from the person.

 “Hey, hey! Same side. Guess who?”

 It wasn’t until she realized it was Tony that she stopped fighting.

 “Hi,” he said.

 “You scared me,” she said, in a rather childish manner.

 “Yeah, you’re done,” Tony said. “You’ve done a good job. Now stay down.”

 “You know, I would very much like to object,” replied Petra, “but I really can’t, so yeah, I think I’m done.”

 “Good,” said Tony. “I’ll call Happy to pick you up soon.” 

 He then got up and disappeared after whatever was going on on the other side. It took less than a minute for Petra to fall asleep after Tony was gone.

 True to the words, Happy turned up not long afterward, and he found Petra asleep on the ground.

 

* * *

 “And that was the most amazing thing! Everyone, and I mean everyone was there! And Mr. Stark was like, ‘hey underoos!’ and I just flipped in and I stole Cap’s shield -- the Captain America’s shield! It was just-- it was just so crazy! And I was like trying to play it cool and was like, ‘what’s up, everybody’ but then I was totally freaking out--”

 Petra ranted on incoherently and almost missed the subtle knock on her suite’s door. She stopped talking immediately and turned her head around toward the source of the sound.

 “Just a second!” she yelled as she put down the phone that was on record in front of her. “Coming!”

 She instantly flipped over the king-sized bed and landed right before the door. When she opened it she found Happy standing there with a very unimpressed look on his face.

 “Hey!” Petra offered.

 “We have thin walls here,” Happy said flatly.

 “Oh,” Petra said, blinking. “Right.”

 Before she could say anything else, Happy already returned to his room. Petra just looked at the retreating form of the man until he went back into his own room. She pursed her lips tight as she closed the door and picked up the phone again.

 “Okay,” she whispered into the device. “I have to be quiet. Soooo, yeah, I was totally freaking out, ‘cause, you know, it’s freaking Avengers!”

* * *

 

 The car came to an abrupt stop. 

 “Alright, here we are,” Tony said casually as if nothing happened.

 Petra had been smart enough to keep her mouth shut in the awkward atmosphere in the car. Happy was clearly not happy with what Tony had said into her phone -- about how Happy had asked to be promoted to asset management position along with the past job positions he held, and the hint toward how he snores a lot (which, Petra thought, she could not really object).

 “Happy, can you give us a moment?” Tony asked. Happy looked with a disbelief and a hint of hurt on his face.

 “You want me to leave the car?” He asked.

 “Why don’t you grab Petra’s case out of the trunk?” Tony said, even before Happy finished his own sentence.

 Okay, what?

 Happy got out of the car rather reluctantly and walked over to the back of it. Petra whipped her head towards Tony.

 “Wait. Does that-- does that mean I can--” she stuttered.

 “Yes, we were just talking about it,” Tony answered as he put on his sunglasses again. He cleared his throat and turned towards Petra.

 “Do me a favor, though,” he said. “Happy’s kinda your point guy in this, don’t stress him out. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ve seen his cardiogram.”

 Petra blinked as her brain speedily processed the information. Point guy? ‘This’? What is ‘this’? Does that mean she was still going to have contacts from Mr. Stark?

 There was a short pause before Tony added, “Alright?”

 Petra swallowed hard and barely managed to blurt out, “Yes!”

 “Don’t do anything I would do,” Tony continued, “and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 Petra’s fierce nodding slowed as her confusion set in through her facial expression.

 “There’s a little grey area in there, and that’s where you operate,” he added.

 Operate. He said ‘operate’. Was this some kind of mission? An official territory or a field that she would be working in? Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did that mean that she was actually and officially under Mr. Stark’s team? Was she going to be an Avenger for real?”

 “Wait,” Petra said. “Does-- Are you saying that I’m an Aveng--?”

 “No.”

 The moment Tony interrupted her question, Happy knocked on her side of the window, showing the silvery case that contained the brand-new (well, used-once-brand-new to be more accurate) high-tech suit.

 “Seventh floor,” Tony called out.

 “I can take that up, you don’t have to take it,” Petra added.

 “You’re gonna take it?” Happy asked, visibly content with her words.

 “Yeah, I can take that.”

 “Thank you.” Happy said, putting down the case by the door, even before she finished her words.

 Petra once again turned toward Tony.

 “So when’s the next-- I mean, is there going to be another ‘retreat’, you know?” she said, quoting “retreat” with her fingers. She knew in the back of her mind that it was probably not a good idea to have her hopes up. Mr. Stark was a busy man and he didn’t really have time for someone so petty and small like her. But then, with the way he said made her think that maybe there is some kind of connection between her and him.

 “The next mission?” Tony said. So he knew what Petra was talking about and what she was hoping to hear.

 “Yeah,” Petra answered, unable to completely control the rising excitement. “The mission. The missions.”

 “We’ll call you,” was the simple answer.

 “Really?” Petra answered rather brightly. Then something hit her. She never gave Mr. Stark her number. “Wait, do you have my number?”

 “No, I mean, we’ll call you,” Tony answered. “Like, someone will call you.” 

 “Oh, okay. From the team?”

 Then Tony shifted from his position and leaned forward toward Petra. She was surprised as she was wondering if she should hug him back. That was why she started to raise her arms awkwardly when she heard him say, “It’s not a hug. I’m just grabbing the door for you.”

 With a click, the car door opened. Petra quickly lowered her arms, her face hot with embarrassment.

 “We’re not-- we’re not there yet,” Tony added. He then returned to his original position. Of course, they weren’t. It was stupid of her to think that. 

 Petra quickly got out of the car and picked up the case. She was so quick that she almost missed the casual “Bye” from Tony. 

 Just after she closed the door and took one step back from the car, it started and began to leave. Petra stood still on the empty road as she followed the car with her eyes until it turned around the corner and disappeared from her sight.

 “He’s… he’s gonna call me,” she muttered blankly. Then a smile crept up on her face as she excitedly turned around and crossed the road toward the entrance of the apartment building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official. I’m terribly terrible at making pop culture reference jokes. Well, at least I’m trying… that counts, right? (I hope)
> 
> I have to say, I didn’t really expect this many people to like my version of Petra. And since I love female Peter Parker story as well, I’ve decided to continue though Homecoming. If you guys like that too I might just continue on and on through the rest of the MCU! If you want that to happen, don’t forget to show your support in the comments/reviews!
> 
> Always thank you for reading, and see you in the next story!
> 
> Lisa :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave your review! :)


End file.
